Mix Matched Flip Flops
by JadeWestOliver4
Summary: Tori and Jade get into a stupid little fight, and avoid each other at any costs. How do they forgive each other this time, and what is Tori missing anyways? Just a little Jori one-shot. According to my cousin, it's better than it sounds. So try it or not, whatever floats your boat. I'll go home.


**What's up you guys, yes. Another fanfic. ****So, I was bored and craving Jori. This is really not my best nor favourite, but it's something. So: I give you a lil Jori one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never have owned Victorious. If I would have asked Dan, he would just have had me escorted by security to the exit. **

Tori searched through her usually organized locker. Papers, books, and water bottles surrounded her feet as she threw things to the ground on her non-stop search. As she reached far back into her locker, she slammed her head on the top of it.

"WHY!?" she yelled in frustration. At this, Cat skipped up to the frustrated half Latina.

"Hi hi Tori!" she exclaimed, her stuffed giraffe, Mr Purple, in hand. Tori furrowed her eyebrows trying not to snap at the all- to- innocent red-head. "Uh- hi Cat." she replied and went back to her search.

"Hey Tori, do you know where Jade is?" Cat asked as she took Mr Purple's arms and had them drum against Tori's locker door. She groaned. "No Cat, I don't know where Jade is, okay!" Cat frowned.

"Sorry... " she said sadly and started walking away. Tori sighed. "Cat- wait!" Cat turned towards her. "I- I'm sorry. It's just- Jade and I are just in a little fight right now and I just want to avoid her, okay?"

Cat smiled and nodded. "Kay kay! Bye Tori!" she exclaimed and ran off to find Jade. Tori turned back to her locker. "Where is it!?" she yelled to herself. She looked at her phone and sighed. Class started in 5 minutes. She threw her items back into her locker and ran to improv class.

Tori walked into Sikowitz's classroom and instantly was hit with the sound of Jade yelling at Cat. "But Jadey... " Cat pouted. Jade groaned. "Cat! I can't have a sleepover tonight! I told you: I have to babysit my stupid brother!"

Cat crossed her arms in defeat and walked up to Robbie to talk to him about her brother's new medicine. Tori and Jade made eye contact for a moment, but Jade glared at her and sat down across the room from Tori. Tori rolled her eyes and sat next to Andre. He looked at her.

"So, what did you and Jade fight about this time?" he asked. Tori raised her eyebrow. He chuckled. "I mean, you guys are sitting on opposite sides of the room, and you haven't even spoken to each other since you walked in. So, what's up?"

Tori took in a breath. "The other day, I was just minding my own business, watching "Celebrities Under Water", when Jade just walks into MY house, sits on the couch, and switches the channel to 'The Scissoring III'! So I snatched it from her and switched it back to my show. Then Jade yells-" Tori makes her voice high to mock Jade's yelling.

"'HEY! I WAS WATCHING THAT!' and I said 'Well I was watching Celebrities Under Water!'. Then she trys to take the remote back, but I don't let her have it. Then she yells 'YOU HAVE STUPID TASTE IN SHOWS VEGA!'. And THAT pissed me off, so I kicked her out of my house so now we are not to speak of it." she ended with a deep breath and sunk back into her chair.

Andre burst out laughing. "You guys are seriously so mad just because she said you have bad taste?!" Tori glared at the ground. "She's wrong. I swear, sometimes she needs slapped upside the head." Andre was about to say more, but Sikowitz walked into class, through the door for once.

"Hello my young carrot sticks!" he exclaimed. Everyone mumbled their greetings and class got started. 30 minutes into class, Sikowitz decided to do a little skit.

"Andre, Tori, and...Jade! Tori and Jade, you two will be an old married couple who are angry with each other, Jade is the husband, Tori is the wife, and Andre, you will be a couples therapist who is obsessed with flip flops! Action!"

Andre sat in a chair and took his shoe, which was a flip flop, off his foot. Tori and Jade faced each other. "Why do you always have to pick a fight about everything?!" Tori yelled in an older woman voice. Jade cleared her throat to sound like a man.

"Me?! Your the one who always 'forgets' to pay the bills, leaving ME to do it all! Your lucky we HAVE a home with heat, air conditioning, water, and electricity!"

Tori scoffed. "Oh really?! And who cooks all the food, does all the dishes, AND watches the kids while you go out with your stupid friends!" Andre spoke up.

"You two are like a pair of mix matched flip flops, you make not look like you go together, but in reality, two mix matched flip flops still keep your feet from touching the ground. They still can go together, like you two. You may bicker and yell alot, but deep down, but you still do love each other."

Deep in her heart, Tori knew Andre was talking about her and Jade. Jade knew also. They looked at each other. "I- I guess I could help pay bills more. " Tori said, still acting. Jade nodded. "And I guess I could help around the house some more. " They came in for a hug and the whole class clapped.

After class, Tori and Jade walked to Tori's locker. "I guess are fight was kind of stupid. " Tori said. Jade shrugged playing with a pair of scissors. "Sure. I was right, but it was stupid. " Tori rolled her eyes, still slightly annoyed, and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Jade smirked. "Oh, and by the way-" Jade said as she pulled something out of her 'Gear of Wars' bag. "I took your dolly. " In Jade's hands was Tori's 'Cuddle Me Cathy' doll, which Tori had been searching for all morning. Tori groaned angrily and snatched the doll from the goth. Jade laughed satisfied and walked off.

**Review if you liked it, or if you didn't. Either way at least I know someone acknowledged it's existence in the world of Victorious fandom. Okay, I'll go home. **


End file.
